Warmonger
Profile "Follow orders. Learn your trade. Be practical. That's how you survive a war." WARMONGER has been fighting the war his entire life. Created during the opening days of the Civil War, he has survived until now by being tough, practical and unambitious. Has no imagination, but a firm grasp of military tactics. Follows orders- from anyone- without question. Loudly proclaims his support of the war to hide his fear of a life without it. Disdains Decepticons who are wasteful, impractical or insufficiently patriotic. Has a knack for surviving almost any mission, and scrubbing those he can't. As a Seeker, transforms into a Pyramid Jet. Armed with a high-powered laser cannon, a flamethrower and a pair of tonfas. When you need a job done without whining or scheming, look to the inexplicably extant WARMONGER. History In the opening days of the Cybertonian Civil War, the Decepticons built and activated numerous Seekers to battle the forces of the Autobots. Decepticon Seeker #23 was one of the earliest to be brought online, and was the mech who would one day be known as Warmonger. Decepticon Seeker #23 was equipped much the same as most other Seekers at the time, and did little to distinguish himself during the Civil War. He was quite generic, and had little in the way of personality, having been created as little more than a flying laser with a core consciousness. In fact, the only thing of note he did was to survive the whole debacle. Decepticon Seeker #23 was not brought along on the Nemesis, and he was fine with that: by then, he was beginning to develop the practical, survival-driven mindset which would carry him through the rest of his days, and the whole Nemesis thing seemed pretty dangerous. Unnecessarily so, even. Decepticon Seeker #23 remained on Cybertron, under the command of Shockwave, and battled Elita-1 and her band of warrior femmes and Ultra Magnus and his... you know, robot guys. As time went on, Decepticon Seeker #23 continued to survive against all odds, as Seekers were destroyed all around him. He began to believe that war was the only thing in the universe, and he was never encouraged to think otherwise. In fact, he was never encouraged to THINK; only to shoot. His imagination thus stunted, Decepticon Seeker #23 became terrified of what would happen to him, and indeed to all existence, if the war should never end. He became outspoken in his support of the war, shouting jingoist battlecries as he charged into the fray and berating any fellow Decepticons who seemed to be wavering. This is how he came to be called Warmonger. As the war dragged interminably on, Warmonger only became more and more tough, and less and less imaginative. His world was reduced to receiving orders, carrying out orders, and combat. Even so, a part of him found itself inexplicably drawn to the design of the buildings he was destroying, and at times he would find himself gazing up at the stars in an idle moment, unsure of what to make of the ache deep in his fuel pump. When the war on earth began, and the Bridge between the two worlds enabled transportation between them, Warmonger finally left Cybertron and its war... only to be plunged into the very same war, but on a different planet. Warmonger is still not sure why he crossed the Space Bridge to this strange blue world, or why he eagerly awaits any mission that sends him somewhere new, but he is sure of one thing: He is a Decepticon. He does his job. But that small part of him keeps wondering if there's something more to life... Notes * Warmonger is the recipient of several Mark of Legend medals. Presumably due to the fact that he is literally loyal to a retarded degree. * Warmonger was once struck down by Grimlock vomit, mistaken for garbage and tossed out of a garbage chute. * Warmonger has named his High-Bore Laser Rifle 'Porcelain', due to his belief that such a powerful-sounding word should not represent delicate, frivolous plates. * Warmonger is a member of the Mayhem Attack Squad. * Warmonger is tough enough to have survived millenia of war. In accordance with the rule that the more powerful the character the more likely they are to shout, Warmonger often refers to himself as "I, WARMONGER." As in "I, WARMONGER, demand to know if you are done with those fries!" * In an alternate postapocalyptic future where Skids becomes a bloody-handed power-suited tyrant and Blitzwing and Grimlock team up to lead the surviving humans of New America to eventual victory, Warmonger is dead, cloven in twain by Sixknight. Logs 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Living The Dream - Sixknight kills Daniel, again and again and again. And then... I, WARMONGER! Players Category:Seeker Category:Mayhem Attack Squad